Every Angel has a Shadow
by Not-Going-To-Tell
Summary: A mix of one mentaly unstable pilot and one trigger happy rodent with serious friendly fire issues? Sound interesting? Read the fic to find out more. An EvaSonic xover. rated for language.
1. Prologue

Every Angel has a Shadow

Author's note: Another Fic idea I had after seeing the Eva fic "Speed". I had thought about something like this myself, but seeing another author do an attempt gave me the confidence to write my own. I'm not ripping anyone off, I hope to do this in my own way.

Be warned, I have never watched an episode of Evangelion in my life.

Disclaimer: I'm doing this on a whim, and I'm not making a profit (at least I don't think I am).

Prologue:

Year unknown, planet Mobius:

He stretched a black and red arm towards the setting sun. 'How long has it been?' he asked himself, 'How long since they were all taken?'. It was no use to think about it now, everyone was gone, taken by death, or in Omega's case, rust.

Leaping off the apartment he was sitting on, he effortlessly landed on the sidewalk, 20 stories below where he previously sat. He started walking, one real destination in mind. The crowds of anthros and humans parted in front of him. He could have easily joined the traffic on the streets, as he could move faster than those hover cars on only his own feet. With the special shoes that the good doctor had made him before... that unfortunate event... he would easily leave the car's in the dust. But he didn't feel like it.

The black blur, fastest thing alive, wanted time to reflect.

He wasn't sure whether to thank his creator or curse him for the immortality he was draped with. On one hand, it had allowed him to save his friends, the entire planet, from the Black Arms, and to give the humans cursed with the terminal disease NIDS salvation. But it made him live longer than his friends, their children, their grandchildren, until they didn't even know him anymore.

No. They knew him. Everyone knew him. Or at least knew of him. After-all, he WAS Shadow the Hedgehog, the last great hero of the robot wars.

All to quickly, Shadow's walk ended. He was where he wanted to be. Or perhaps where he didn't want to be. It didn't really matter.

In front of him stood a group of statues. Of his friends. They even made one of him.

Tails, wrench held high, his new third tail held high in confidence.

Knuckles, donning a vest and fedora, glaring at any who would trespass on the holy site.

Rouge, clutching her newest "Find" as if it would run away.

Omega, electronic gaze watching those who walked by.

Amy, foot upon her hammer, ready to take any challenger.

Cream, her eternal innocent smile bringing happiness to those who took a moment to look.

Blaze, looking as proper as a queen should.

In the centre stood three more statues, sometimes jokingly referred to as the three hedgehogs of the apocalypse, as they had only really showed up in times of crisis, bathed in the golden glow of their super forms.

Himself, Shadow, clutching a red energy lance, prepared to strike down any threat.

Silver, the enigmatic warrior from the future, with a shield created from his own mind, ready to defend everyone.

And finally Sonic, ready to rush at death, spit in it's face, then strike it down.

He didn't know why he came here, perhaps to remind himself once again of what he lost.

He turned away, unwilling to leave. Why was it that he could laugh in the face of a nigh God, while he couldn't look to the future without cringing?

"Come on Faker, it isn't like you to give up so easily!"

Shadow whirled around, expecting to see the face of his longtime rival and friend, and in a sense he did. The statue continued to stare, as if directly at him. He sighed, it was just a memory.

"Gotta keep movin forwards, if you look back, it'll drag you down!"

Shadow almost slapped himself in the face. Shadow had a way to continue his life, perhaps help others, all within his body. He turned to the statue again, in tears and almost laughing, and said to the memory, "Even now, when you're long gone, you still continue to prove me wrong, blue hedgehog!"

And with a flash of green he was gone.

Aboard the ARK:

Shadow scanned the notes in front of him for what felt like the thousandth time. He had to admit he was impressed. The good doctor had given him the power of Chaos Control, the power to control the flow of time and space. Apparently Doctor Gerald had also meant for him to cruise dimensions.

He ran down his mental checklist, making sure he had all he needed to leave this world behind.

All 7 chaos emeralds? Check.

His will? Check.

He was ready.

Placing a flower before the memorial to those who died here so long ago he slowly walked to the cannon's core, to bring his plan to fruitation.

In the cannon's core:

Stepping into the centre of the faux-temple, Shadow was hit with a wave of memories.

This is where he first made friends with Sonic.

This is where he dealt with that ugly prototype. (How an ugly, malformed lizard was the prototype for a handsome hedgehog like himself was anyone's guess)

This was where he got his first taste of super form.

It was the last thing he would see of this world.

He raised his hands and voice, and in a flash of light and a shout of Chaos Control, and the ARK was once again abandoned.

A hospital, post-impact earth, 2000:

Shadow knew something was off when he arrived. A quick look at his body told him why.

He had no body.

He was a swirling ball of darkness, and he was slowly gaining awareness of his surroundings.

'At least I know from that faker Mephiles that I can hitch a ride in a shadow. Or can I?' He dismissed the thought, time travel was too confusing.

Finding his way to the door, he was unsurprised that he had a form not unlike a gas. Turning, he noticed the door behind him, it was marked B-5.

Basement level 5? No wonder it was so dark.

Footfalls soon caught his attention, apparently sone janitor or something. He dove into the shadows surrounding him, prepared to do a bit of hitch-hiking.

He didn't have to wait long.

The janitor came down and grabbed a box of band-aids, muttering about ungrateful doctors. He immediately left the basement, unaware of the follower at his feet.

Two hours and countless shadow swaps later, the angsty one found himself in a nursery, dozens of human babies around him. Slipping out of the caretaker's shadow and into the shadow of a crib, Shadow waited. He made sure to wait a few minutes for the caretaker to get far enough away, He revealed himself, in all of his dark dripping glory, scaring many of the children.

As he rose into the air, he decided to possess one of the children. He knew the kid's parents would hate him for enslaving their child, but they could have another. However, scanning the potential candidates for his vessel didn't really fill him with confidence.

Then he saw HIM.

A small boy with brown hair and slate blue eyes stared at him, defiant, unafraid, while his fellows screamed in terror. This -he glanced down- Shinji Ikari would do well as a host.

Shadow moved towards the child, enveloping him. Quickly the dark mass that was once a hedgehog was absorbed by the child.

If the caretaker had paid more attention to Shinji when he came to check the babies, he would have noticed the child's eyes flash crimson before turning blue again.

Ending Notes:

Please R&R, as I need criticism, and I want to know what you think of my story.

Eva stuff is coming up next chapter.

No, Shinji won't be super instantly at the beginning, nor will he be Shadow. He won't get the trademark hover-skates until a few chapters in, won't really use more then a smidgen of chaos powers until the fifth, won't use a true technique until the seventh, and won't start actively learning how to use the powers until after the tenth, at least.

No other Sonic series characters will appear, outside of flashbacks that is.

There may or may not be Gendo abuse.

There will be a "This is WHO I AM!" ending, likely 2.

Tell me what you think.


	2. Waking up

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 1: Waking Up.

_Huff...huff...huff..._

"_Find them, before they escape!"_

_I heard the soldiers cry out as I ran, panting in desperation. To my side, windows pass by at a rapid pace. If I could have stopped and looked, I would have been able to see the earth, the blue planet that the doctor had so often promised that I would eventually visit._

_But now I didn't have time._

_I turn to the girl that I'm pulling behind me. With the red emergency lights on it was impossible to tell, but she had blonde hair down to her shoulders and bright blue eyes. Currently those beautiful eyes were shining with fear. But I know, I just instinctively know, that at the end of this hall we will find our salvation._

_We made it, though barely ahead of our faceless pursuers. I steeped to the centre of the room, only to be surprised when a glass tube trapped me. I throw myself against the side, desperately attempting to get out, to get back to her._

"_Shadow... I beg of you...", She begins weakly, "please, do it for me... for a better future...-- "_

_Her name tears from my lips, "Maria!" This wasn't supposed to happen! I was supposed to die for her, not the other way around!_

" _--for all the people who live on that planet... give them a chance to be happy. Let them live for their dreams. Shadow, I know you can do it. That's the reason that you were brought into this world. Sayonara, Shadow, the Hedgehog."_

_She's to busy finishing the command to notice the soldier entering. He raised his gun, pointing it at her. As she jettisoned me into space, I heard the shot, and once again I screamed her name–_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Train-station, Tokyo-3:

"MARIAAAA!!"

Shinji Ikari sat bolt upright, catching his ragged breath. He raised a hand to his forehead, but quickly drew it away, as it had become covered with a cold sweat. 'That dream again.', he thought, 'Who was that girl, and why did she call me Shadow?'

He banished the questions as his senses returned to him. He was briefly concerned as to where he was, but that concern faded when he remembered how he had gotten there. He had taken a train to Tokyo 3 at the summons of his father.

Bastard.

He got to his feet and looked around. No-one was in sight. Not his father's purple haired errand girl, no station staff, no random civilians.

_Perfect._

Shinji sighed and went over to the nearby pay-phones. Perhaps he could contact his father's company and have them send someone to get him.

"_Due to the emergency situation_, _phone service is not available_."

Great, an emergency and no-one had even thought to wake him up. Just his luck. Maybe if he knew what type of emergency it was he would know how to protect himself from it.

He stepped onto the street expecting to see a fire, a tsunami, an earthquake, that sort of thing.

He _certainly_ wasn't expecting to see a green behemoth with a red gem for a chest and a bird mask crushing the military.

He didn't have much time to gawk, as a purple haired woman drove up and signalled him to get in.

oooooooooooooooooooo

A few minutes and several miles later, Shinji finally had time to look at the woman who had saved him.

Purple hair, large chest, and now that they were away from danger, apparently very flirty. Glaring at the woman for making a not-so-subtle pass at him, he asked "You work for my father, correct?"

Deciding that it may be the best way for her to get him engaged in a conversation, Misato responded with an affirmation.

"So, is it company policy for employees to pick up and attempt to seduce young boys, or do you get special privileges?" He asked.

The response he got was the car doing a full 360 turn, sending him to be pressed into the door.

After he regained his senses he returned to glaring at the woman, who now sported a pair of binoculars and looking out at something in the city. " She cursed loudly before diving at him, yelling "TAKE COVER!".

Outside the window, the world exploded.

A massive shockwave sent the blue Renalt flipping wildly, while colours rapidly changed and warped outside.

It was over in seconds, and the car came to a halt. On it's side. Painfully dragging themselves out of the now mangled vehicle, The two looked around them. Then Shinji turned to Misato, giving her a glare that could freeze magma. "What. Exactly. Was. That?" He more or less demanded.

Smiling and chuckling nervously, Misato brought her hands up in front ofher chest, as if to ward off the feelings the boy was directing at her. 'He really is his father's son, huh?' "N2 mine. I had no idea it would happen, honest!"

The glare lessened at that, but not totally leaving. Misato then turned her back to the car, wondering what she could do with no transportation.

**CLUNK**

Eyes widening comically at the sound of what was undoubtably her car losing a large part of it's structure, Misato whirled around. And stared. Shinji was standing with one hand outstretched to where the car had previously 'stood', and the car itself on all four wheels beyond. She began to do her best imitation of a fish, sputtering hows and whats. Shinji simply replied "It was precariously balanced."

oooooooooooooooooo

A few minutes later found the duo with a car repaired by duct-tape, running off a dozen pirated batteries. Then a short (for Misato) drive later they made it to the car elevator, and then the Geofront proper. An hour and Shinji forming a minor migraine later, they met Ritsuko, a blonde scientist. Shinji decided to ignore the women he travelled with as they discussed a 'unit one' and the astronomical odds that it could be activated, instead focussing on he large hand he saw in what seemed to be a wall. A short few minutes later found the trio in a large, black room.

oooooooooooooooooo

"Hey, why is it so dark?"

Ritsuko clapped once and a light came on, illuminating the purple monstrosity that was Unit 01.

Shinji took a moment to look at his surroundings. Big purple humanoid thing in front of him. Empty air behind him. Door on the end of the catwalk that they had come from. Other end obscured by shadows. A sea of orange liquid (Brrr...) beneath. He turned to the Doctor, waiting for her to speak.

"Evangelion Unit 01, humanity's last and only hope.", she said, gesturing. She almost seemed, sad, from his lack of reaction. "So kid, what do you think?"

Shinji looked it up and down, taking in every detail; it's massive horn (there's a joke there somewhere, I know it), it's green eyes, dead, staring back at him, it's vicious fanged grin-

_-Staring down the gigantic humanoid robot, it's wide eyes and jagged, toothy grin making it look fiercer than it was..._-

His hand once again flew to his head. 'Now the dreams are even affecting me when I'm awake!'

Misato looked at him, growing a little concerned. "You okay Shinji?"

He shook his head and the feeling passed. "Yeah, I'm fine.", he lied. He turned his attention back to Unit 01. "So this is what my father has been working on?"

"Correct."

Shin lifted his head, to where a square patch of light flooded what was once a patch of shadow, outlining the form of Gendo Ikari. A brief glaring match started between the two men, Gendo's tinted glasses and cold eyes being matched by his son's. Seemingly growing tierd of this battle of wills, Gendo turned towards Ritsuko and Misato. "We're moving out.", He ordered.

"What?" Misato nearly screamed. "But Rei can't fight, we have no pilot!"

"We just had one delivered."

"You don't mean...?"

"Yes." The elder man stared at the junior once again. "You will pilot it." He said, his words leaving no room for disagreement.

Shinji's voice dropped to a near growl. "You think you can abandon me on a street corner and not contact me for years, and then expect me to pull your ass from the fire? Forget it. You dug this grave for yourself. Dig yourself out.". With that he turned away from his father of blood, intent set wholly on leaving.

"To bad." his father said. "Fuyutsuki."

"Yes Sir."

"We'll use Rei."

"Are you sure that is a wise idea?

"She's not dead yet, is she?

"Understood."

"Rei."

"Yes? Came a weak voice over the intercom.

"You will pilot unit one."

"Yes."

Shinji continued to walk towards the door, but stopped in his tracks as he heard the tell-tale sound of a hospital gurney across the catwalk.. He turned his head and immediately wished he hadn't.

On the gurney was a blue haired girl, though one could hardly tell for the second observation. She was wrapped in enough bandages for a halloween mummy costume, but he could tell it wasn't some costume or trick. Blood was actively staining the bandages.

Shinji once again turned to face his father, his eyes ablaze with anger. "I don't care much about life, but even to me this is sick. I don't know what you are trying to pull, but this is low, even for you." He said, his voice again a low growl.

"If you are to weak to pilot, then she must." Gendo said dismissively. He then turned to someone outside of Shinji's view. "Reconfigure unit one for Rei."

Shinji glared at his father, trying to burn a hole through the man's head with just his eyes. Until, that is, until a shockwave ripped through the Geofront. Everyone who could move grabbed something to steady themselves. Rei, who didn't have such a luxury as movement, fell to the ground, letting out a small whimper of pain.

An ominous creaking was heard, and those who could looked for where it was coming from.

A large steel beam was about to fall on the immobile Rei.

She wouldn't survive.

-_Maria, struggling to breathe at a computer terminal, the soldier's gun pointed at her-_

"No!"

Acting on pure instinct, Shinji ran with all he had, covering the distance between himself and the albino at a speed that no-one would have thought a teen of his physique capable of. Adrenaline pumping, he candled the first child in his arms, muscles tensed to rush back the other way. But before he could react something that no-one assembled had expected happened.

Unit 01 had caught the beam, as if it were there to protect the two teens.

At this point, thoughts were racing through the minds of the various observers.

Gendo, ever the crafty one, was shifting between whether the scenario was jeopardized by the feat that his biological son had preformed, and what he needed to modify due to his child's defiant nature.

Misato, who was just a bit more concerned, was making herself promises to punish Shinji if he ever took a suicidal risk like that again.

Ritsuko was in full doctor mode, wondering how Shinji wasn't a fine paste now, and how the eva had self activated.

Rei, though still injured, wondered why she felt familiar around this boy, whom she was quite certain she had never met before in her life.

Shinji currently didn't care. He knew that the shock of what he had done would catch up with him eventually, but for now he couldn't let it get to him. He had business to attend to. "Fine!', he yelled at his father. "I'll pilot the stupid tin can! But I'm doing this for everyone but you!"

Gendo's face almost split into a grin. Spinning and walking into the shadows he announced "Ritsuko, Misato, prepare Unit 01 for launch! We're moving out! Pilot Ikari, stop fondling the First Child and prepare to go!"

Gendo didn't even need to look back to know his son was going to be somewhat put off. The loud "ERK!" that the boy emitted just made Gendo smirk.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

20 minutes, a change of clothes and a crash course in eva piloting later, Shinji was staring at the third angel. Misato's voice came over the com. "Now, unless you can stare it to death, I'd advise you to attack it!"

Shinji simply inclined his head for a moment before making a reasonablely graceful charge at the angel. The angel's arm shot out, spike extended, intent on skewering the eva. Shinji anticipated this and leaned the eva over at a ludicrous angle. He lashed out with his own arm, intent on making the angel stagger, so he could end it quickly. He didn't expect to hit a force field, however, and since he was unprepared the pain sent over the neuro-link numbed the attacking hand.

The angel's spike bearing fist wasn't to much fun either.

The eva now lay upside-down, it's legs splayed in the air, upper body now housed by a building that had formerly been behind it. The pilot muttered a quick apology to the eva as soon as his mind was clear.

"It's got an AT field up! You won't be able to hit it physically until you nullify the field!" Ritsuko _helpfully_ supplied.

"Yeah, thanks for telling me that _before_ _I hit it!_" he snapped back as he righted the eva. Muttering under his breath about dumb blondes, he once again glared at the angel. Before charging he yelled "I'll take you down this time!". Cancelling his charge a second before he would have hit the angel's AT field, he pivoted all his weight to his right foot, his left delivering a flurry of kicks to the angel. The angel blinked before it noticed the hail of blows wearing away at it's AT field. It moved back it's fist for a haymaker before the field faded, and the eva's final kick collided with the angel's 'chin', if it could be called a chin, sending it staggering back.

Quickly moving forwards to take advantage of the staggering enemy, Shinji executed a hand chop across the enemy's chest. This he followed up with a spin kick, and then a high roundhouse, which suspended the green one in the air for a moment. To finish his combo he did a street fight evolution of a breakdancing move, sending the angel bouncing for a few blocks and our hero glaring at it from an inverted position.

"Way to grandstand, kid!" came the teasing voice of Misato. But now Shinji didn't care. His mind was on autopilot. He flipped backwards intent on rushing the angel as soon as he hit the ground.

He never got the chance.

The angel raised it's hands and shot a blast of energy, which took on the form of a cross. Shinji, still in mid-air, was caught head on. The mech went flying. When the mech hit the groung, the pilot's head hit the com terminal.

Hard.

Both were knocked out.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Now the situation may have seemed grim, an angel on the loose and humanity's only hope unconscious. But that didn't take the "PMS" (Pray for your Mortal Souls) factor into account.

Now an eva normally needs a pilot in order to move, which was why Ristuko was so surprised by Unit 01's self activation. With a pilot, however, the pilot's consciousness usually represses the eva's soul. However, Shinji was unconscious, so this last point was moot. With the eva's soul in control, Yui Ikari, the one who ended up acting as the soul, was given free reign.

Yui wasn't normally a fighter, but two factors would lead to the defeat of the third.

The first factor was that she had the mentality of a mother bear. She was ready to savagely attack anything that threatened her child.

The second factor was that when Yui was sealed in the eva, she was going through PMS.

That's right.

Have pity for the poor angel.

As the details are too gory for this rating, I leave it up to your imagination.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's notes:

First real chapter. Hope you like it. Edited.

If you wonder why Shinji didn't notice the dissapearing Rei at the start? He slept through that moment.

If you have ANY suggestions or omake ideas, please leave a review.

REVIEW!

Omakes:

What if other characters in Shadow's place at the meeting eva scene?

Sonic

The youth glared at the monestrous face in front of him. And slowly a cocky smirk spread across his face. "So this is what the old coot's been working on?" he asked.

"Correct" Said the lord of NERV.

"Well," started the younger, "It really states something about your sense of style if your 'great masterpiece' is a giant purple penis joke.". The boy ran his hand through his rather messy hair and closed his eyes before continuing. "I know that mom must have been the one who provided all your style, but purple? That's just stupid."

Gendo didn't know quite how to respond, so set his face into a small scowl and glarred at the impudent boy.

Tails

His eyes widened spectacularly as he observed the mechanoid in front of him. Ritsuko gestured calling it the 'Evangelion', but he didn't hear. He was to busy jumping the lake of orange water. He grabbed hold of the eva, and...

...began rubbing his cheek against it.

After 30 seconds of rubbing, he suddenly stopped and looked at the Scientist, asking "So, my father built this?"

"Correct." boomed the ominous voice of the elder Ikari.

The younger fixed him with a low, dangerous gaze. "I will give you my left arm and both of my legs, as well as name my first 3 children after you, if you will let me study the designs of this mech."

A collective blink was issued from the group, before Ritsuko broke into a grin, thinking 'A comrade in SCIENCE!'.

Knuckles

He tried his best to hold a staring contest between himself and the giant. It was a comical sight for the two women. After blinking and muttering to himself about stubborn robots he turned to his companions. "So, this thing have any weapons?" he asked.

Ritsuko blinked at the blunt question. "Why would you need to know?"

"It's obvious. It's not like you would bring me down here to chat, so you're probably going to trick or extort me into driving that" he gestured towards the eva, "thing. I'm just going to save you the trouble and agree. Besides," He said, popping his knuckles before pounding his fist into his hand, "I like to do things the old fashioned way." He finished with a grin.

Misato and Ritsuko just stared, while Gendo simply couldn't understand how his intimidating entrance had been ruined.

Omega

He gazed at the steel behemoth in front of him emotionlessly. "So this is the culmination of my father's work?" he asked mechanically, not bothering to turn to his female companions.

"Correct". Said the dark lord of NERV.

"You think you can replace me with a piece of outdated machinery?" The young man said coldly, not looking up. Ritsuko started to sputter about the insult to eva as Shinji moved both hands into his pockets. "Target Gendo Ikari acquired. Proceeding to engage and destroy." He said in the same empty tone, but this time laced with a small amount of anger. He pulled both hands out, shocking all others as they held a gatling cannon each.

"ANNIHILATION!" He shouted as he opened fire on his father, his creator, the one who abandoned him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Me no own.

Author's note: To anyone who has enjoyed this fic so far, thank you for reading. I'll try to continue with improvements. 1st chapter redone.

An Unfamiliar Ceiling:

His eyes opened to a barren expanse of white. All that he could really feel was the light kiss of a summer's breeze coming in through his window.

"Another unfamiliar ceiling." the words came, unbidden.

Still staring at the ceiling, images danced through his head.

_He was sitting in a spartan steel room, the only thing that broke the grey floor was the platform he sat on. His legs dangled off the side, swinging freely. He decided to get to know the back of his hand better, holding it up in front of him. The white material on the gloved hand, disproportionate to the rest of his body, caught his attention, as did the golden bracelet around his wrist. He moved his gaze downwards, tracing the red stripe that ran to the elbow of his otherwise midnight black arm._

"_Shadow." said someone, breaking the deafening silence in the room. The man was old and rotund, with a handlebar mustache, but still held the air of a grandfather around him. He knew instinctively that he viewed this man as such, as did someone else. "Shadow, I'm sorry, but we need another sample. This will be the last test. I promise."_

"_But," his voice picked up, sounding fairly innocent, "Professor, that's what you said last time!"_

"_I mean it this time." replied the professor. "After this we'll be able to go to earth. You, Maria and I, we'll all go to see the wonderful things of the planet together."_

"_Is that a promise?"_

"_It's a promise Shadow." The man produced a syringe from inside his lab-coat. "Now hold still. This will only hurt for a moment."_

Shinji returned to reality. He sat up, looking at his surroundings, though not really taking it in. He was more focussed on the questions travelling through his mind. 'There's those names again. Maria, Shadow. What does it mean? Who was that professor? Why did he sound like we weren't on earth? And most importantly; What was I?' He knew that he couldn't have been human. He had not been wearing clothes in it, so he knew that he had fur. Black fur with red stripes. That couldn't have been natural.

He quickly decided to file the dream away under the "Things to work out later" folder in his brain before truly turning his attention to his surroundings. It was a standard hospital room, through and through. White was the dominant colour, broken only by a bed-side table, the window, the door and the bed on which he lay. Not that he had expected anything to be in here. His father saw him as a tool and he had never had any real friends to speak of.

But why did he feel he was missing a piece of the picture?

As if summoned, the events of the previous night flowed into his brain. He slumped back down as his body caught up with him. A sore hand from the force-field, an aching skull from the punch, and his entire body a bit numb from the energy blast. He was definitely going to have to ask why they made the pain transfer over as well. After-all, wasn't it supposed to be the Eva that took the damage?

oooooooooooo

The TV churned out the news report to it's audience, who was eager to see just what kind of stupid lies the public was willing to let them get away with.

Yawning and cooling herself with a paper fan (dammit, those HAZMAT suits were steamy!), Mistao spoke to no-one in particular. "So we're going with THAT plan?"

Mistaking her friend's rhetorical question as directed at her, Ritsuko responded. "Yes, we are. The public really have to be fools to believe that tripe."

Misato looked over her shoulder at her friend, a frown adorning her face. "What's up, Rits? You sound kinda glum. I thought you'd be screaming with joy to study the angel."

Ritsuko sighed before facing her friend. "Normally, yes I would be. But right now I'm kind of torn between being happy about angel samples and screaming because my pet-project has been put on the back-burner."

Misato turned around, a perverted smirk on her face. "So, finally got yourself a boyfriend?"

"Only you..." Ritsuko muttered. "No, I've just been interested in something odd about our newest employee."

Misato arched an eyebrow. "Shinji? Yeah, he hates the commander, but so does practically everyone else. Maybe it's because he did that charge?"

Ritsuko smiled. "No, that's not my reason for concern. But I may have found a reason for that event." She paused to get the purple haired woman listening to her a little excited.

Misato, sure enough, looked like a little kid about to be told a secret. "Tellme,tellme,tellme,tellme..." she quickly blurted.

The bottle blonde smiled. "Not until we're in private."

Misato's face couldn't be more precious.

oooooooooooooo

Shinji stood in the hall, staring out the massive window at the city spread out in front of him. He had been raised in a quiet town, so even the few buildings he could see were amazing to him. It looked amazing, a testament to man's will. A fortress of glass, steel and concrete, jutting up into the heavens, mocking the God that created the people.

Perhaps that's why second impact had occurred.

Perhaps that's why he had had to fight an 'Angel'.

He came out of his thoughts in time to see the occupant of a passing hospital gurney.

It was the girl from the night before.

Not a word was said between the two teens, as a single crimson orb made contact with a pair of blue ones. The two stared at each other until the gurney was to far away for him to see her.

Shinji sighed and sat down. He felt that she was... familiar, somehow, even though he had never seen her before the night previous. Her odd hair and eye colours even seemed to enhance the feeling, which shouldn't have been normal. Blue hair definitely wasn't something he had seen before, though something about it reminded him of... of... something. And the red eyes didn't even weird him out. It was almost like he looked at the mirror every morning and saw a pair staring back...

Stop. Hold that thought. That can't be right. Must be another part of the dream...

Shinji sighed again, this time in exasperation. 'Maybe I have schizophrenia?' he mused.

oooooooooooooo

"Alright Rits-chan, now we're away from prying ears, so what are you so interested in Shinji for?" Said Misato, who was currently staring at her friend as their ride took them down to the bowls of NERV.

"Alright, no point in hiding it. Simply put, the boy is biologically not human." As her friend stared dumbly, Ritsuko rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean not human?!?!" Misato asked/demanded.

"He has a 24th pair of chromosomes, which don't match up with any known chromosomes, so that leaves extra chromosomes distributed during birth out. And as much as I'd like to find out how he got the last pair, I also want to find out what they do. I know they increase muscle power without increasing their mass, as well as providing a boosted immune system. But what really interests me is how his cells divide rapidly in response to any wound, yet none of the chromosomes ever wear down. It truly is a conundrum. However, there are parts to it that I don't understand. It seems the chromosomes give him some form of energy manipulation abilities, almost like an angel, but also quite different." She paused at this. "Any of this getting through to you?"

A quick look over told her that Misato clearly wasn't getting it. Whether it was the stunned expression on her face, or the small sign that was held to her side with 'WTF?' printed on it that told her this is unclear.

Ritsuko rubbed her temples. "Okay, here's the condensed version. He has more genes than a normal human, and it isn't from a faulty birth. His muscles are stronger per gram than a normal person's and it's really hard for him to get sick. He heals fast, and he doesn't really ever age, and the two really don't agree to each other. He can use energy like an angel, but in a different form. Got that?"

"Well that explains how he tipped my car. So he's basically Superman?"

"Basically. Don't let him know though. It may not go over to well if you just come out and tell him he's not human."

oooooooooooo

Shinji, still in a hospital gown, sat on a bench in the hospital, humming a melancholy tune as he waited for someone to come to get him. He traced patterns on the wall opposite his seat using his eyes, bored out of his mind. The sound of footsteps broke the silence that had been engulfing him, and he turned to look at the source. Misato was the one who had come to pick him up. They simply stared at each other for a few moments.

oooooooooooo

They stood in the canter of a room with large blue tiles for flooring and a single light above them. The room was vast, stretching out until the walls were totally lost in the shadows. A man stood in front of Shinji, who now wore a school uniform. The man simply gave Shinji a piece of paper with his new living quarters location written on it. The boy looked it over, nodded, and turned to leave.

As he left the room, Misato caught up with him. "So... Who are you living with?" she asked.

"Apparently nobody. I can take care of myself, It's not like I don't have enough experience already." he said as he continued walking. Misato stopped, however, and after pondering the pros and cons of the idea, made several phone calls to make arrangements.

ooooooooooooo

"Remind me again why I agreed to this?"

"Because you couldn't live on your own when a lovely young maiden like myself" Said Misato, giving her chest a heave for good measure, "is alone and willing to give you lodging."

Shinji rolled his eyes and gave a smirk, which gave Misato the encouragement she needed to continue with her teasing.

"You're actually pretty cool once someone gets to know you. What was with the glare you were giving everyone earlier?"

"Simple, my dear Katsuragi. I glare at things and people that anger or annoy me. At the time, you annoyed me. The man who calls himself my father, however, that was pure loathing."

"Well, at least you're similar to the rest of us in that." She said. They fell into a relatively comfortable silence as Misato continued to drive down the mountain. Out of the blue she pulled over onto an observation area, and gestured for Shinji to get out. The boy did so with only a raised eyebrow. They both stared out over the city, which seemed to be levelled in the centre.

"Please tell me I'm not responsible for that." said Shinji, sweeping his hand towards the empty city.

"No, you didn't." assured Misato. "Now be quiet, it's about to start!"

Shinji didn't even have time to ask what she meant before an alarm blared. Turning back towards the city, Shinji saw the incredible. Skyscrapers seemed to grow from the ground as they moved back into position. It was without a doubt the most amazing thing the boy had ever seen.

"This is Tokyo-3, the city you helped to protect."

"And if I can, I will protect it well into the future."

ooooooooooooo

"This is your new home. It's a little messy, but it works." Misato said as she stepped into her apartment, now to be shared with her new charge.

Said charge 'Hmmm'ed to himself before asking "Is it really alright for me to enter?"

Misato gave the boy a look that said not to repeat the grave error you've just committed before shifting into a more friendly one. "Of course! It's your home to now."

The boy looked at her a moment more before stepping through the threshold. "I'm home." he mumbled to himself.

Apparently Misato had heard, because she replied with "Welcome home.". The touching moment complete, she grabbed his arm and dragged him further into the house, where he was greeted by trash in every possible location.

"A _little_ messy?" the boy said with a weak glare.

"Hey, I haven't been home much and I'm not a great cook." She said in her defence. Quickly changing pace, she quickly announced that they would have a party, which meant they had to clean up the apartment. The boy rolled his eyes before getting to work.

ooooooooooooo

An hour or so later, they had managed to clean most of the apartment. Sitting down to an instant dinner of curry and a soda, Shinji watched his new housmate/guardian pop open a beer, chug it, and burst out in a 'Yeehaa' worthy of old American Western Cowboys. Clad in only a tank-top and an extremely short pair of shorts, she was a sight to behold. Something told him that if he was a more hormonal boy he would have had the anime cliche of a nosebleed. As it was, however, he only smirked at the woman.

"Well, it's good that your unpacked. Feel free to take advantage of anything in the apartment, myself excluded."

Yes, he would be happy here. Even if she had saddled him with about 90 percent of the chores.

Excusing himself to take a shower, he left. After making his way to the bathroom, he stripped down to his skin before proceeding towards the mirror.

He looked at his reflection, noticing that he hadn't changed that much except...for... the... eyes... "How exactly did my eyes turn green, slitted like a cat's and extremely animalistic without me noticing?"

"Because, brother, I'm me." said the reflection, taking a different stance than Shinji.

Shinji shook his head. 'I knew that curry tasted weird'. "Alright mister-instant-food-induced-hallucination, you have a name?"

"Why yes. I am Mephiles, the demon of shadows, half of the God Solaris, and-"

"WARK!" came the battle cry of the interruption, a penguin with bright red plumage on it's head and a towel around it's shoulders.

"Don't call my mother that, you arrogant avian!" was the indignant reply of the reflection.

"Wark wark WaRK!" The small bird shouted back.

"Like you could do any better, punk." the shade in the mirror once again retorted. By this point it's hair was crystalline and it's hands claws.

Shinji blinked a few times before turning, putting his boxers back on, and turning back to the battle of wills. At this point the bird was slapping it's rear with a flipper while Mephiles was shouting "NO U!" somehow with an arm sticking out his mouth, pointing at the bird. Shaking his head he lifted the bird and brought it out to Misato.

"I don't know what you put in that curry, but please don't put any in ever again. I found this little guy" he said as he passed the penguin, "arguing with my reflection." I'm going to take a shower now, then I'll try to sleep off the hallucinations."

Leaving behind a very confused Katsuragi, he left to do just that. Misato stroked Penpen, beginning to wonder if it had been such a good idea to take Shinji in after all.

ooooooooooooo

An hour later, Shinji was lying on his futon, staring at the ceiling, trying to get to sleep. He even had classical music playing on his broken down SDAT player to help him. He managed to fall asleep when he rolled onto his side a moment later.

For all of three minutes. He suddenly woke up with the knowledge of what the eva had done to the angel, the sensations flowing through his body as if it were he who committed them.

He shakily got up and dragged himself to the restroom, where he soon re-experienced the curry. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he managed to stand again, pulling himself over to the sink where he set about trying to remove both the physical and mental taste in his mouth using a toothbrush.

After 15 minutes of scrubbing his teeth, he decided it was enough. Dragging himself back to his bedroom, he collapsed on his futon face first. He was still lying face down when Misato opened his door, dressed in her uniform and a sombre expression on her face.

"You did a good thing today, Shinji, remember that." she said rather softly.

Weakly lifting one of his hands, Shinji showed that he had heard, before replying himself. "For now let me rest okay? I just want to forget. Angel apparently tastes pretty bad."

Misato only smiled a bit before closing the door.

ooooooooooooo

A/N And so comes Mephiles, the only other sonic character that will be in here even somewhat physically.

Shinji/Shadow will get the shoes sometime before Jet Alone.

Any reviews, especially those with Omake ideas, are welcome.

Also check out the redone chapter one.


End file.
